Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for measuring conductance parameters in a high protein sample and/or methods for diagnosing dehydration in a subject.
Description of Related Art
Dehydration is a condition that occurs when the loss of body fluid, mostly water, exceeds the amount that is taken in. Fluid losses of between 2-3% of body mass detrimentally affect cardiovascular and renal function, thermal dissipation and exercise performance. More severe dehydration can lead to acute ischemic attack, stroke or even death.
Methods for assessing hydration status include periodically weigh a subject under controlled conditions or testing specific parameters in the urine or blood. For example, urine specific gravity and output are commonly used in clinical setting. Hydration status can also be assessed using a blood sample, as an increase in plasma urea, creatinine or urea over creatinine ratio indicates dehydration. However, blood collection is invasive and can be highly impractical in many situations, especially in children.
There is an unmet need to develop an easy, rapid and non-invasive method to diagnose dehydration. The present invention provide methods and apparatus for diagnosing dehydration to satisfy these and other needs.